Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VII Wiki Match-Ups * Cloud Strife VS Dart Feld History Information Background *'Age:' 21 *'Species:' Human *'Height:' 5'7 (173 cm) *'Alignment:' True Good Equipment * Buster Sword: Cloud's signature weapon. A large broadsword that has an attack of 18, 96% chance to hit and two materia slots that are linked. It also has valid scaling as seen in Circus Core: Final Fantasy VII. * Champion's Belt: This will grant Cloud Strife a +30 bonus to Strength and Vitality altogether. In Crisis Core, it also grants immunity to poison. * Fusion Sword: A set of six swords that merge into one larger sword that is very reminiscent of the Buster Sword, and it replaces the Buster Sword as Cloud's primary weapon at some point after the events of Final Fantasy VII. * Materia Blade: A unique form of sword that Cloud Strife found on top of Mount Bervenia while he fought among side Ramza Beoulve in the world of Ivalice, it is somehow composed of various materia that was fused into a blade as its stated to be of extraplanar origin. This blade allows Cloud Strife to unleash all his known limit breaks in the world of Ivalice while using it which includes one that wasn't introduced into Final Fantasy VII called Cherry Blossom. Which is stated to be far more powerful then Onmislash. It also makes it that whenever he has this equipped, he has no need to take damage in order to unleash said limit breaks. * Ultimate Weapon: The most powerful sword in Cloud's arsenal. It has eight materia slots, and it deals more damage to the enemy if Cloud's health is full. * Mystile Armor: The most powerful form of armor for Cloud Strife as it grants him a Defense of 65, a Defense % of 50 a Magical Defense of 72 and a Magical Defense % of 60. Furthermore, it also grants Cloud Strife six materia slots with three links on two slots each. Limit Breaks * Braver: Cloud Strife rushes his opponent and jumps high enough to perform a powerful downward slash attack dealing 3 times the normal damage. *'Cross Slash:' Cloud Strife rushes at his opponent to perform a three-slash attack that deals 3 1/4 times the normal damage. In addition, it also poses a chance to paralyze his opponent. *'Blade Beam:' Cloud Strife raises his blade and slashes from a distance to perform a Blade Beam attack at his opponent of choice that deals 3 and 1/2 times the normal damage, other enemies besides the original target of choice that get caught in the shockwave are dealt with normal damage. Despite this attack being calculated by Cloud Strife's physical stats, it is considered a magical attack. *'Climhazzard:' Cloud Strife will strike his opponent of choice and jumps upwards running the sword along with his opponent thus dealing 4 and 3/8 times the normal amount of damage. *'Meteorain:' Cloud Strife jumps and swings his sword in mid-air to conjure six meteors that can hit random enemies (or all six on one single enemy) dealing 1 and 5/8 times the normal damage per meteor. *'Finishing Touch:' Cloud Strife raises his sword as a shining light is flashed overhead, he then swings this light onto a group of enemies which turns into a tornado that picks up his enemies thus lifting them up high to the point where either it will result as "Instant Kill" or 3 and 1/8 times the normal damage if such opponents are proven to be immune to instant-death attacks or specifically mentioned otherwise. *'Omnislash:' The most powerful Limit Break for Cloud Strife within Final Fantasy VII, he falls into a state of complete focus charging up then performs a 15 combo slash attack on random enemies/targets near-by or a single opponent with each attack dealing 3 and 3/4 the normal damage per hit. **'Omnislash Version 5:' As seen in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, this is an upgraded version of Cloud Strife's original Omnislash Limit Break, he separates his Fusion Sword into several different components thus resulting Cloud Strife to perform a 13 slash combo at his opponent. * Cherry Blossom: The all powerful Limit Break of Cloud Strife's Limit Breaks that surpasses the likes of even Omnislash as seen in Final Fantasy Tactics (which includes Onmislash Version 5). When Cloud Strife unleashes this, it brings about a radiant sphere that unleashes fury bolts of lightning that causes said lightning bolt-like projectiles to rain down near a group of enemies as it brings up a large ice crystal that comes up, then brings itself down on said enemies where it shatters as fire comes out of nowhere engulfing the enemies in flames. Abilities * Counter Attack: This allows Cloud Strife to perform a counter attack which will happen the moment his opponent attempts to physically attack him. He is able to perform this once. * Defend Option: This allows Cloud Strife to perform a defensive stance which will cut physical attacks by 50% the normal until his next round. * Double Cut Materia: Despite its name, this ability via materia allows Cloud Stife to perform four attacks in a single round. Each attack will strike a random enemy target, if a single target is only at sight, that single target will take the blow of all four attacks in that single round. * Limit Break: Upon taking enough damage, Cloud Strife can unleash a limit break, these limit breaks he can unleash depends on the amount of damage he's taken. The greater the limit break he uses requires the greater amount of damage he's taken. It should be pointed out that the Materia Blade makes this null and void as seen in Final Fantasy Tactics which allows Cloud Strife to use all his limit breaks without having to take damage. See Limit Breaks above for more details. Spells *'Bahamut Summon Materias:' After his fight with the Red Dragon, Cloud Strife gains the ability to summon Bahamut via materia which can unleash a Mega Flare. It is stated that the King of Dragons is known to have three total forms (four if you count Bahamut-SIN) that can be summoned. The flare attacks ignore magical defense, and if the targets survive being hit by such blasts will find themselves back on the Material Plane knowing they utterly took damage from such attacks. **'Bahamut:' Upon being summoned, Bahamut in his base form can swoop from the sky and fly about, where it will unleash its Mega Flare attack as its stated to be the power of a nuclear blast. **'Neo Bahamut:' Upon being summoned, Bahamut in his Neo form can use its power to pick up a chuck of land in a demiplane of existence with its black lightning which contains either a single foe or a group of enemies where it gets lifted into the sky as the clouds open up resulting the chunk of land to be near the atmosphere as Bahamut will fly close to the chunk, this is where he will unleash his Giga Flare breath weapon as it will utterly incinerate the chunk of land and the targeted enemies alike with white-hot energy. **'Bahamut ZERO:' Upon being summoned, Bahamut in his Zero form will fly into outer space at the very moment the summoner's foes are transported into a demiplane of existence. From there, Bahamut ZERO will fly about as he senses the targets of the summoner's foes where he prepares to launch its most powerful blast. By stretching out his wings, he absorbs the power of the solar energy and charges up his breath weapon after seven seconds which will, with pin-point accuracy, shoot a beam of super hot energy which creates a huge shockwave right on the demiplane version's of the planet's atmosphere, even going as far as creating a hole within said atmosphere will land directly at the summoner's targets that causes a continent wrecking explosion dealing utterly insane damage to the summoner's targets and everything else in its path. *'Ice Materia:' As Cloud Strife starts out with this right on his Buster Sword, he will cast cold-based magical attacks from the weakest to the most powerful. *'Lightning Materia:' As Cloud Strife starts out with this right on his Buster Sword, he will cast electric-based magical attacks from the weakest to the most powerful. *'Ultima Materia:' Given to Cid Highwind and his party, while he served as leader in Cloud Strife's absence as a gift for stopping the train from crashing into North Corel. Casting the Ultima Materia will allow Cloud Strife to unleash a non-elemental attack that can deal immense damage to anyone caught in the radius. Feats & Stats * Can easily spin around his oversized swords without posing the risk of wrecking his hand in the process (Strength) * Can even swing his buster sword one-handed while driving a Hardy-Daytona motorcycle (Strength) * With all his might, he lifted Sephiorth while being impaled by his Masamune, which resembles a oversized Japanese Nodachi with both of his hands and threw his foe up against a wall where he fell down to his supposed death (Strength) * Capable of moving faster then bullets can travel (Speed) * Capable of dodging lightning bolts (Speed) * With the Double Cut Materia, Cloud Strife will attack four times in a single round, be it on random enemies with one attack each or a single enemy gets hit by all four attacks in that single round (Speed) * Capable of driving a Hardy-Daytona motorcycle while knocking off enemies with his buster sword like a complete badass (Skill) * With the aid of his party members as they launched him into the sky, he ultimately killed Bahamut-SIN (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * With the Champion's Belt, Cloud Strife can't take damage to all forms poisonous attacks, it should be pointed out that despite not being shown in Final Fantasy VII, the same belt grants this as seen in Crisis Core (Immunity) * With the Ribbon, Cloud Strife can't be affected by any form of status ailments with the soul exception of death (Immunity) * With the Safety Bit, Cloud Strife can't be affected by attacks, abilities, powers and spells that cause Instant Death, Death Sentence, Slow-numb, and Petrify. It should be pointed out he can still die by other means even while wearing this accessory (Immunity) * With the Underwater Materia, Cloud Strife can stay even the deepest depths of the ocean for as long as he wishes (Immunity) Faults & Weaknesses * Gallery Final Fantasy VII - Cloud Strife.png Final Fantasy VII - Cloud Strife riding on a Chocobo.png|Cloud Strife riding on a Chocobo Cloud_SSB4.png|Cloud as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Cloud_Dissidia_Artwork.png|Cloud as he appears in Dissidia Cloud_Strife_(Dissidia_2015).png|Cloud as he appears in Dissidia (2015) KH_1_Cloud.png|Cloud as he appeared in Kingdom Hearts Trivia * Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Military Combatants Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Team Leaders Category:1990s Category:Combatants with Supermortal Attributes Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Animal Handlers Category:Poison Inflicters Category:True Good